


Dark Relief

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kain to the rescue?
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dark Relief

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'awesome'

Raziel staggered to his feet, staring in awe as Kain wiped out the rest of the attackers before turning to stare in his direction.

"What happened?" Kain questioned. He reached down to grab a corpse from the ground and effortlessly threw it to Raziel.

"An ambush," Raziel replied as he tore through still-warm flesh and brought the wound to his mouth. He could feel the blood restoring him almost immediately and he was grateful. The humans had made a pitiful mess of him despite his attempts.

Kain eyed him for a long moment, then nodded. "Don't let it happen again."


End file.
